


Banana Pancakes

by marvelwlw



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: B’Elanna has told you how she loves banana pancakes. When you find out that she feels a little homesick so you decided to make her some.
Relationships: B'Elanna Torres/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Star Trek.

You sighed in content as you turned around in B'Elanna’s arms. You had just woken up and normally you were the first one to wake up but not this time.

B’Elanna smiled before kissing your forehead. “Morning.”

“Morning.” You smiled and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. 

You knew something was going on, you knew her long enough to tell when something was bothering her. With anyone else she would act like nothing was wrong but with you she could be herself, she knew that with you she didn’t have to hide how she felt.

You sat up. “What’s wrong babe?” But you already had a feeling what was wrong. The look on her face you’ve seen it on the other members of the crew, you even had that look on your face a few times.

B’Elanna sat up as well, she looked away from you. “I just feel a little homesick, but I’ll be fine.”

“Sweetheart,” You wrap your arms around her, pulling her into you. “There’s nothing wrong with feeling a little homesick.”

She wraps her arms around you, snuggling into your embrace. “I know but my home now is with you.”

You kissed the top of her head. “And my home is with you too but it’s okay to miss being with your family, even if you didn’t always get along with them.”

A few minutes later the two of you began to get ready, before you both left the quarters you two shared you and B’Elanna shared a loving kiss. You watched as she left to go to engineering, as you watched her leave you were already coming up with a plan to help your girlfriend feel better.

**xxxxx**

You walked into the mess hall looking for Neelix. Once you saw him you quickly walked over to him. “Neelix can I ask you something?”

He looked up at you, he smiled. “Anything.” He brought you over to an empty table so you could sit down. “What’s on your mind?”

You cleared your throat. “I wanted to do something for B’Elanna and I have an idea but I was wondering if it would be okay if I used your kitchen.”

“Of course!” His smile widened. “When do you think you’ll need it?”

“Not until later tonight after dinner.” You smiled and stood up. “Thanks Neelix.” You gave him a quick hug before leaving the mess hall to get back to work.

**xxxxx**

Later that night you and B’Elanna were walking around Voyager, hand in hand. Once you got to the mess hall you brought your girlfriend inside. 

She looked at you with a raised eyebrow. “(Y/N) why are we in the mess hall?”

You chuckled before bringing her over to a table, you pulled out a chair. “My lady.”

B’Elanna couldn’t help but chuckle as she sat down. You kissed her temple before quickly going into the kitchen. She watched what you were doing, trying to figure what you were planning. 

As soon as you were done you smiled and looked up at her. “No peeking.” 

You waited for her to turn around and for her eyes to be closed. Once her eyes were closed you walked over with two plates. You set one in front of B’Elanna before sitting across from her.

“Okay open your eyes.” 

She opened her eyes and what she saw in front of her brought tears to her eyes. She looked up at you to find you smiling at her. “Baby...”

“I remember you telling me how much you loved banana pancakes when you were growing up.” You reached across the table to take her hand in yours. “I wanted to make you some, I wanted to try and cheer you up.” You bit your lip.

B’Elanna didn’t say anything, she just stood up and went over to you. She gently pulled you up and pulled you into a kiss. “You’re amazing.” She smiled.

You blushed. “Not as amazing as you.” You wrapped your arms around her neck. “We should eat these pancakes before they get cold.” 

She gave you another kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby.”


End file.
